A Senshi's Game of Basketball
by hazelorb
Summary: This is a story about a game of basketball involving everyone in BSSM. Cute, huh?
1. The Challenge

A Senshi's Game of Basketball  
  
This is a story about a game of basketball involving everyone in BSSM. Cute, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM, only the idea for this story. Don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The challenge  
  
"You guys aren't serious, are you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Of course we are! We could kick your butts any day!" Makoto replied.  
  
"We'll see about that, you...Inners!" Haruka shot back.  
  
"You're on, you....Outers and Chibis!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
They quickly went to tell the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: A basketball court with spectators, a score keeper, two referees, two squads of cheerleaders, and two basketball teams. All of the players were wearing different colored shirts...  
  
Mercury/Ami: Blue  
Venus/Minako: Orange  
Moon/Usagi: Pink  
Chibi Moon/Chibi-Usa: Grey  
Cosmos/Chibi-Chibi: White  
Mars/Rei: Red  
Jupiter/Makoto: Green  
Saturn/Hotaru: Purple  
Uranus/Haruka: Yellow  
Neptune/Michiru: Aqua  
  
...with either an I(nner) or an O(uter)C(hibi) on it. [AN: Try and guess who's on which team...]  
  
Setsuna/Pluto was being score keeper, wearing black. Motoki and Mamoru were the referees, wearing black and white striped outfits.   
  
The cheerling squads wore either black outfits with OC in white letters, or tan outfits with black I's on them.   
  
The OC cheerleading squad was made up of the sailors Lead Crow, Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren and Tin Kitty, along with the witches 5(6) Eudial, Mimete, Tellu, Villuy, Cyprine and Pikuroll.   
  
The I squad was made up of the four sisters Cooan, Beruche, Karaberas, and Petz, along with the amazoness quartet Vesves, Junjun, Cerecere, and PallaPalla, with Kaoli Nite and Emerald too.  
  
The spectators were divided on to two sides of the gym. The male villains, Star Maker/Taiki and Star Healer/Yaten, and the remaining villainesses root for the OCs. The family and friends of the inners, and everyone else in the series not mentioned, root for the I team, as well as Star Fighter/Seiya. [AN: I wonder why...]  
  
The quarters were 8 minutes each, halftime being 5 minutes, and in between the other quarters was 2 minutes. So much time for SM moments to occur...  
  
Motoki was to throw the jump ball. Facing off was Makoto for the I's, and Haruka for the OC's.  
  
And so our story begins...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know, wierd start, and corny ASOSB, but I had to do it. Review if you want.  
  
Young Goddess: lizzy208@homestead.com  
  



	2. Starting the Game

A Senshi's Game of Basketball  
  
This is a story about a game of basketball involving everyone in BSSM. Cute, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM, only the idea for this story. Don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Starting the Game  
  
Motoki blew the whistle and threw the ball up in the air. "Got it!" Mako yelled, and slapped the ball over to their side of the court. "Get it, Ami-chan!" Mako yelled.  
  
"Sure thing!" Ami yelled back. She took a second to type on her computer and then hit the ball with her fist toward the basket. Surprisingly enough, it went in.  
  
"Ami!" Everyone yelled, some with happiness, some not. The crowd was cheering for her.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Usagi asked Ami.  
  
"Well, it was all simple math." Ami replied grinning. "All you do is..." Ami started on a long explination. Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
Mamoru blew the whistle to get the attention of everyone. "Hey, aren't we having a game here? Ami, this really isn't math class." He told the group.  
  
"Sorry," Ami told him. The I's ran back on defense while Chibi-Usa threw in the ball and passed it to Haruka. Haruka was dribbling down the court, when Mako came up and tried to steal it. Unfortunately, she accidentaly hit it to Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi said as she made the ball float into the basket. "Chibi!" She squealed with happiness.  
  
"Yeah Chibi-Chibi!" The O's yelled. The I's groaned.  
  
"Well, we know who the game is between now!" Setsuna said. "It's between Ami-san and Chibi-Chibi!"  
  
Minako threw the ball in to Mako and she dribbled it down the court. She passed it to Ami, and Ami took a secnd to calculate. Too bad Haruka was guarding her and stole the ball before she was done. "Ha ha Ami-san!" she yelled as she dribbled down the court. She turned around, still running and stuck her tongue out. Then, she ran into the wall on the other side of the court.  
  
"Out of bounds!" Mamoru yelled while trying to not crack up, in desperate fear that if he did, Haruka would pound him. Motoki grabbed the ball and gave it to Minako. Minako passed it to Mako and they ran down the court.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm...still have a lot more to do...  
  
Young Goddess: lizzy208@homestead.com  
  
  



	3. Penalty!

A Senshi's Game of Basketball  
  
This is a story about a game of basketball involving everyone in BSSM. Cute, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM, only the idea for this story. Don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Penalty!  
  
"Yeah! We're gonna get another basket!" Mako shouted. She shot the ball up, but suddenly...  
  
"Buzz!!!!!!!" screeched the timer.  
  
"What?!?!" everyone shouted.  
  
Setsuna replied, "Oops! Sorry. I guess it's Mako's ball. Right, boys?" she hinted.   
  
"Uh... yeah, I guess. So Mako gets the orange bouncy-ball under the basket!" stated Motoki. He sounded a little, well, out of it.  
  
"Motoki, don't tell me. You had some of that jello, huh? You do know that there's tequila in those, right? Motoki?!?! Answere, please!" Mamoru was shouting at his non-answering friend.  
  
Motoki simply looked at Mamoru in a daze. "Mmmmm... tequila, huh? Wait, aren't those called jello shots?"  
  
"Yeah! I love making them. But can I please have the ball now, please?" Mako said a little too eagerly.  
  
"Fine," Mamoru said. She tossed it to Usagi.  
  
"USAGI?!?!" The crowd roared with laughter. How would this go down?  
  
"C'mon, Usa! You can do it!" Shingo shouted at her.  
  
Usagi heard this and got up her courage. She aimed, and... Oops. Looks like Michiru was a head of her. She dribbles down the court in what sounds like 3/4 beats??? Oh dear. Well, looks like that basket was worth it.   
  
Of course, Ami calculated this. Quickly calling a time-out, slipping out of the game, and getting a tape with Chopin on it was pretty easy. All done in 15 seconds. Ami pressed play, and there went Michiru for her violin.  
  
"Michiru! Get back in here!" the OCs all yelled at her. She simply kept playing her magical tune. If she wasn't back in for the end of time-out, Setsuna would give the Is a free free-throw shoot-out. How would they get through to her?   
  
Chibi-Usa pulled at her aqua sports shorts. "Please, come back in?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Oh, sorry!" Michiru told her... too late.   
  
"Free-throws for the Is! Penalty: an un-timely wasting of time! Time is important! There's no time to waste it! Got it?" Setsuna yelled at Michiru.  
  
Michiru and Chibi-Usa sweat-dropped. Oh well.  
  
There was only 1:00 left on the clock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, have I now worked on this in a while. I come back and people have me on their fave's list!!! Wahoo! I guess I better keep my rep up to them. Yeah! After I finish reading all the updates to my fave's. So here's some more. I forgot that I had Haruka slam into the wall. I cracked up on that one....  
  
Oh, I changed my e-mail. See, I had some trouble logging in. I couldn't figure out why my e-mail didn't work.... Lol.  
  
Young Goddess: lizzy208_lesy@hotmail.com  
  
  



End file.
